This invention relates generally to friction rock stabilizers and particularly to friction rock stabilizers for forced insertion thereof into an undersized bore in an earth structure, such as a mine roof or wall.
One type of friction rock stabilizer uses a slit along its length to provide compressibility.
The use of slitted friction rock stabilizers to stabilize the rock layers in the roofs and walls of mines, tunnels and other excavations is well known. In application, these devices provide the benefit of relatively easy installation and a tight grip, which grows stronger with time and as rock shifts. A problem associated with these prior art stabilizers is that their weight and bulk contribute to manufacturing and shipping costs, and also can cause handling problems underground. Also such stabilizers, if made from carbon steel, can be subject to corrosion over time.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in prior art stabilizers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.